


Dinner

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

When Kate and Luca had returned home after their grocery shop, Kate had informed Chris and Matt that she and Luca would be having a sleep over at her 'place' - her small suite of rooms annexed to the main house. Luca had been excited at the prospect, 'packing' a favoured blanket along with his pjs and the stuffed bunny that Chris had brought him on his previous visit. He'd hugged and kissed both his Dad and Chris before following Kate across the corridor to her rooms.

"Well," Matt turns to Chris, his arms spread. "We have the house to ourselves."

"And for sure we don't have to worry about them coming back in?" Chris asks, moving closer. The last thing he wants to do is risk scarring Luca - or Kate for that matter - with some real live porn.

"Kate obviously set this up so we can have time together, she won't be back, and she won't allow Lulu back either," Matt assures his lover. "When you take her out on your friend date, make sure you spoil her, yeah?" he grins.

"Like crazy," Chris promises, crossing his heart before he pulls Matt in close again and kisses him. "I'm really glad I don't have to keep my hands off you tonight."

Matt laughs at that, delighted by Chris's attention. "Can you behave long enough for us to cook and eat dinner, do you think?" he teases, slipping his arms around his lover.

"Hm..." Chris makes like he really has to give that some thought. "I _suppose_ I can manage," he says finally, giving Matt another kiss. "What are we making?"

"We should check and see what's in," Matt replies. "I think Kate bought some fresh pasta..."

"I don't think I've ever made fresh pasta," Chris says, finally letting Matt go, albeit reluctantly, his stomach starting to growl at the mention of food. "I always make the boxed stuff."

"Well then I'll show you how one day," Matt throws over his shoulder as he opens up the refrigerator and peers in. The first thing he pulls out is the champagne they'd had to abandon earlier. "I'm assuming you can open this though?" he teases, offering the bottle to Chris. He retrieves pasta, salmon and salad leaves and sets them on the counter.

"I can," Chris agrees, laughing. He opens the champagne and pours two glasses, handing one to Matt. "To us," he says, raising his glass to his lover. "To a wonderful future together."

"To us," Matt grins, tapping his glass against Chris's. He takes a sip before setting the glass down and turning back to the food. "We haven't talked anymore about wedding plans, maybe we should if we want to do that sooner rather than later."

"I heard back from the minister yesterday. She said she's available December 18th through the 21st," Chris offers, starting to put a salad together.

"I'm free for all that, insomuch as that's writing time, so whenever works for you," Matt replies as he pops the salmon into a pan and seasons it. "And have you any ideas about location?"

"I had two ideas," Chris says, turning to lean against the counter. "Either we do it here, in your garden, and keep things really simple, or I can rent a place somewhere private, on the water, either on the coast or in the Caribbean, and we'll whisk everyone there for a week - well, except for the minister." He grins.

"Obviously," Matt chuckles. "What about doing it on the 21st, and somewhere with snow, where we can go all out for Christmas? It's the first one Luca has been able to engage with fully, so to be able to do that with you, celebrating us becoming a family." He looks up from what he's doing and tips his head to watch Chris consider his idea.

"I thought you wanted Christmas here?" Chris says, a little surprised but more than happy to do things that way.

"I changed my mind," Matt shrugs. "Our wedding has to be low key, but it can still be very special, even more so with all the magic around Christmas."

"Okay, so for guaranteed snow, we're talking somewhere like Switzerland or the French Alps," Chris says, already on board. "Do Kate and Luca have passports?"

"Yeah, Kate always has hers current, and I got Luca sorted out a couple of months back," Matt nods. "And we can get married in either of those places?"

"Let me check," Chris says, pulling out his phone. "Apparently, Switzerland is dragging their feet on passing same-sex marriage, and France is the biggest pain in the ass to get a marriage license from." He thumbs another search. "Sweden only has six hours of light in December. Hm. What about Canada? Whistler's guaranteed to have snow and it's really easy to get married in Canada."

"Canada works for me," Matt's attention diverted from the cooking salmon to his lover, he watches Chris tap away on his phone, brow wrinkled in concentration. "And we can do the whole Christmas thing? Tree, a visit to Santa, presents, food..."

Chris looks up from his phone and nods. "I can rent a place outside the village, we can get married there, or on the property, get a huge tree in, decorations, everything else is right there... Santa, restaurants, groceries, lots of stuff to do with Luca. Do you ski?"

"I did, once," Matt laughs. "But I'll give it another go." Happy that the salmon can be left for a moment or two, Matt moves to Chris and slides his arms around his lover's waist. "And the wedding? Will you be asking anyone to join us?"

"Tom's going to be my best man," Chris says, wrapping his arms around Matt in return. "So he'll join us for a couple of nights. I told my mum and dad we'd have everyone up next year for a full-on reception. They said they want the ceremony filmed and they want to Skype with you sooner rather than later."

"I've not told my parents yet, I was waiting for Kate, but I'm sure they'll be happy for us, and I'd like to ask her to be my best 'man'." Matt laughs. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have beside me, or anyone who has more right to." It suits him to have something small and intimate, it feels like what they're creating is inside a bubble, and Matt wants to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"So, just the six of us then?" Chris asks with a smile. "In a ski chalet, in front of a Christmas tree and a roaring fire, all properly toddler-proofed?"

"That sounds perfect," Matt nods. "Don't you think?"

"I do," Chris nods, kissing Matt softly, and then again, savouring the taste of him. Quietly stunned that this is really happening, that this amazing man is going to be his husband.

Most of their kisses, with the exception of those exchanged right at the beginning of all this, have been impassioned, hungry, this though, is tender and gentle. Matt breaks the kiss, sighing. "Can we pick that up again after dinner perhaps?" he asks quietly.

"Definitely," Chris agrees. "Anything else I can do? Set the table?"

"Sure," Matt nods, pulling reluctantly out of Chris's embrace. He throws the pasta in a pan with boiling water and flips the salmon over. Minutes later he's dishing up.

"Nothing fancy, but hey," he offers, taking a seat opposite Chris. "Would you like to go for a walk after dinner?"

"It looks and smells delicious," Chris says, pouring them both a little more champagne. "And a walk would be great. I don't suppose there are any plans for the 'man cave'?"

"There is, somewhere, I'll have a look," Matt nods as he picks up his silverware. "But perhaps we need to think about the wedding first? We're having wedding bands yes? What shall we wear? Are we writing our own vows?"

It's a lot to think about and Chris would normally default to whatever Matt wants but he's pretty sure that wouldn't go over well with his lover. "Yes to wedding bands, we can pick them out when I get back from Morocco," he says. "Do we want matching or complementary or just something we each like?"

"Complementary would be great," Matt glances up from his food. "What's your preferred colour for suits?" Personally he thinks Chris would look beyond edible in dark blue.

"Dark grey or dark blue," Chris says, making appreciative noises as he eats. "I'll show you what I have. What about you?"

"I only have two that fit," Matt admits, "A black one for funerals and a dark grey for business meetings, neither of which I'd want to wear. I can get down to LA while you're away and get a new one, I can pick up something for Luca too, take Kate shopping for a dress."

"Great. I'll have Tom pick something out once I know what everyone else is wearing," Chris says with a smile. "Do you _want_ to write our own vows? I feel like you have a big advantage there," he teases.

"How about I write some things while you're away and then when you're back we can finalise them together?" Matt picks up his glass and sips it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Chris says, sitting back a little, his smile warm, open.

That smile... fuck. Matt swallows hard. "There's one word we've left out of all this, and I can't help feel that a wedding without it would be peculiar, but to include it when it's not there..." He frowns, looking up to meet Chris's gaze. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I do." Chris is quiet for a moment, not because he doesn't have anything to say but because he's thinking of the best way to say it. "I don't have a problem with promising to love, honour and cherish you for the rest of our lives," he says softly when he does speak. "I can't imagine how what I'm feeling for you doesn't become love and maybe it's already well on its way there and I'm just skittish because of my past, I don't know, but I really, really like you. You make my stomach flip when I see you and I look forward to talking to you and seeing you and the sex is amazing..." He smiles. "I feel like something's clicked between us, really 'clicked', and I hate that there isn't a word between like and love because that's definitely what I'd use. Pre-love? Smitten?"

"Fond?" Matt offers quietly with a smile. "I am very fond of you Chris. You've shown yourself to be a down to earth, warm, fun, generous person, someone my son has taken to in ways I could never have hoped. I feel the connection too, there is something special there, without it I would never have suggested a wedding, it's something I'm certain we can nurture and grow. But yes, I can't say it and mean it, not yet at least."

"I'm a lot more than fond of you," Chris points out, realizing suddenly that maybe he's already feeling more for Matt than Matt's feeling for him. "So what do you want to do? You said it would be weird if the word wasn't included. Do you only want to use it in terms of love, honour and cherish or...?"

"More than fond?" The words are out of Matt's mouth before he can stop them, taken by surprise at the declaration, he sets his glass down and picks up his cutlery again, flustered and not really knowing why.

"Maybe it's semantics," Chris says softly. "But people I'm fond of don't usually give me butterflies. They don't have me longing to see them again or counting down the minutes until I can call them. And I sure as hell don't want to fuck their brains out every chance I get."

Cutlery discarded, Matt pushes away from the table and stands up. He rubs his hands down his thighs, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry... I don't understand what I'm feeling right now," he admits. "All of this, it' been insane and I've rolled with it, _we've_ rolled with it, and now I'm suddenly freaking the fuck out."

Chris rises to his feet as well. "Do you want to come sit with me? Talk about it?" Shit. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

Matt nods silently, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in Chris's arms. "I know you didn't," he acknowledges, "I bought it up afterall."

Chris moves around the table, taking Matt's hand and pulling him into the living room. He settles at one end of the couch and puts his arms around Matt, hugging him tight. "What are you thinking? What's freaking you out? What I said or just everything?"

"I think it all just hit home," Matt admits, pressing as close as he can, surprised to find that the scent of Chris soothes him. "I've been on tenter hooks about Kate, we've hardly talked for the last few days and I had to give her space, so she didn't feel pressured. Then you got here and suddenly she's on board and then we're in bed and... and..." he peters out. "And then you tell me I give you butterflies."

"Which you do," Chris says, not about to take it back, "but I get how overwhelming that could be on top of everything else. The proverbial straw." He presses a kiss to Matt's temple. "Do you need us to slow down? Do you want to wait on the wedding?"

"I have no idea what I need," Matt admits, he sighs heavily. "Maybe we've been avoiding talking about the emotional side of all this, instead we've talked about practicalities, where we'll live, how we'll manage your schedule, even what Luca might call you, but 'smitten', 'fond', those are what we're using?"

"I told you I wanted something more, a better word," Chris says softly. "Because neither of those words describe how I already feel about you."

"What if I can't feel it again, Chris?" Matt shifts in Chris's embrace so he can look at his lover. "What if I'm just not capable of loving you or anyone?"

"I don't think that's the case," Chris says, meeting Matt's gaze. "But you were hurt and hurt badly and you've spent two and half years convincing yourself you didn't need anyone else, that you were content the way things were. It'll take more than a couple of weeks and some great sex to overcome that." He smiles. "Which is why we _should_ get married. Because you're never going to trust me completely while you're worried I'm not fully committed to this."

"How can you know this, Chris?" Matt implores quietly, taking one of Chris's hands in his. "How can you put yourself out there like this?"

"I guess because this feels right to me," Chris responds, after thinking about it for a moment. "And because I don't feel like it's the end of the world if we marry, raise kids together, have great sex and are best friends. Lots of people get screwed by love. I'd rather start where we're starting and let love develop out of how good we are together."

Matt sighs and settles back against Chris, thinking over what his lover has just said. "You make it sound so simple, so... rational," he says quietly.

"Maybe because it is," Chris offers. "Months, and even years together, as we both know, are no guarantee of anything. You can still not know your partner or what they're really thinking. But you and I have talked about all the important stuff, we're both going into this with our eyes open, and whatever's starting to develop between us, that something more, whatever it turns out to be, that's just icing on the cake."

"Thank you," Matt presses a kiss to Chris's cheek. "For perspective, for rationality and showing me our way in this."

"Hey, just don't think I've got all the answers," Chris says, smiling at the kiss. "I'm making this up as we go along. I just have faith in what we're doing."

"I do too," Matt rushes to reassure Chris. "But I do feel like we need to talk feelings more because I don't want that to become the elephant in the room the longer we're together."

"Okay. I'm all for that," Chris says. "I have a suggestion to make though. For our wedding, why don't we let the minister do the traditional vows with a few tweaks from us, leaving in love, honour and cherish if you're okay with that, and when we do the reception for our families and friends next year, we'll renew our vows and do our own then."

"That seems fair," Matt nods. He sighs, "I'm sorry I interrupted dinner, shall we go back and finish up and have that walk? I think some fresh air will help clear my head a bit."

"Don't be sorry," Chris says, giving Matt another hug. "It's a huge thing we're doing. I'd rather get everything out in the open and talk things through then either one of us hold back. But yeah, let's finish eating and go for our walk."


End file.
